Drama
by Jiberty Rules
Summary: Drama in the Yorke household will they get past it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**hello:)) please know that i know i have spelling errors ok i get it and if spelling errors bug you then dont read this story because its bond to happen but if you dont mind please enjoy! and leave reviews please:)**

**Can we go to round table mom? James the oldest asked liberty**

**I don't know… were going to wait till your dad gets home and will choose what were going to do then. Liberty said while looking at a magazine.**

**Is dad coming home anytime soon? James says hinting that he doesn't want to wait**

**He should be coming liberty says looking at the clock and back at James, why don't you go play with you brothers or watch TV or something liberty says **

**Ok ill go watch t.v in my room but im hungry James whines**

**Fine go get a little snack and stop complaining **

**Yessss, ill be in my room James says once he got his snack **

**Liberty shakes her head and continues her magazine.**

**Liberty looks at the clock and still no Jt he was suppose to arrived 45 minutes ago**

**Mom can we please just go dad was suppose to come home almost an hour ago **

**Ok ill try calling him and if he doesn't answer then his lost, go get your brothers and bring them down stairs and get them ready**

**Ok James says while making his way to get his brothers**

**Liberty found it weird that Jt wasn't answering but just shrugged it off**

**Ok kids lets go load up liberty says picking up the youngest Ezekiel just 2 yrs old and heading out the door.**

**Once situated in the car liberty asks what everyone wants for dinner **

**Pizza James and Jacob both say at the same time**

**Pizza it is then with liberty started the car and back out the driveway and headed down the road.**

**Mom are we going to eat their or bring it home?**

**Well since your dad doesn't seem like he's coming home anytime soon were eating there liberty said a little irritated **

**Ok James simply replied**

**After ordering and sitting down liberty tried Jt cell again still no answer now liberty was worried Jt never was out this late without informing her.**

**Liberty watched the kids eat while trying hurrying them to eat so she could make her way back home **

**After everyone was full she packed up the rest of the pizza they made there way back into the car and on there way home.**

so what happens when Liberty gets home?


	2. Chapter 2

Just when liberty pulls in the drive way she see Jt waiting on the front porch looking frustrated.

Jt making his way the liberty's side of the door, liberty opens the door and gets out and proceeds getting Ezekiel out of the car seat while Jt just stands in awe

So your just going to give me the silent treatment ?

Liberty shuts the door with a sleeping Ezekiel gives Jt a glance walks inside.

Jt follows liberty wherever she went

Goodnight mom and dad james says giving them a hug 

Goodnight buddy Jt said, goodnight sweetie liberty said

Once james got up stairs Jt stared right at liberty

Liberty knew he was looking at her but just turned the t.v. on

Jt just took the remote and turned it off and set it down 

Liberty giving him what he deserves turned it back on

"Liberty" Jt sat in awe thinking how childish she was acting 

Yes liberty says 

Jt just looked at liberty and liberty just looked back

"You know what never mind ok we don't have to talk about" Jt just decided it would be better just to forget about just like liberty was 

"Ok then" with that liberty got up cut off the t.v and went up stairs to the bedroom and Jt followed behind.

Is there something I don't know about?

Nope liberty said as she gather all her clothes and headed to the bathroom

Liberty not mad anymore started to giggle not loud but to her self thinking how funny Jt looks like when he's confused.

When liberty walked into the bedroom the lights where off and the t.v was on so liberty could see her way back to the closet liberty turned to see Jt staring right at her "hello," liberty said as she made her way to the bed

Hey,.. Jt says 

Liberty was side tracking when a baby commercial came on awww look how cute they have baby stuff these days they keep getting cuter and cuter.

Yes they do, good thing we don't have to worry about that stuff anymore Jt says 

What do you mean? liberty says looking serous 

Well you know we have 3 kids already and Ezekiel only a year old and plus the house only has 3 rooms we cant fit anymore kids in here we were already pushing it when we had Ezekiel. 

Liberty felt like crying "yeah your right but if we had a house would you think about more kids"? liberty asked

I don't know maybe Jt says

Well why don't we get a bigger house? We have the money Jt, liberty said

We cant now maybe later lets just talk about this later ok Jt says

Yea sure ,liberty says as she lays downs and shuts her eyes

Jt leans over and kisses liberty 

Love you Libby Jt says as he cuddles up to her

Love you to liberty says as she falls asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Liberty woke up the smell of burnt toast liberty quickly got out bed and rushed down stairs to find Jt and James laughing about the plate full of burnt toast on the counter**

**What happen in here? Liberty says while walking to open the nearest window and gives a good morning kisses to Jacob and Ezekiel**

**Well we were going to make eggs and toast but we burnt the toast in the making Jt says **

**I told you we should've waited till mom go up James says **

**Hey men can cook without a women in the kitchen remember that**

**Yea keep dreaming fellows you'll always need a women in the kitchen or else you'll burn the house down liberty said while taking the burnt toast off the counter and headed to the garbage**

**Hey it isn't that burnt Jt says**

**then you can eat burnt toast and the rest of off can eat non burnt toast liberty gives the plate to Jt and smiles**

**Ok its bad but for the first time in a while its not that bad Jt says while throwing the toast away**

**So now what are we doing for breakfast? James ask**

**Well I'm going out and you guys are going to eat cereal liberty says as she makes her way up stairs**

**I can trust you guys with that right liberty stops half way up the stairs**

**Yes you can Jt response**

**After showering and getting dress liberty walks down stairs I'm going to the store liberty states as she grabs the keys off the counter.**

**What? Jt says getting up**

**Im going to the store liberty says half way out the door**

**Your leaving me…alone Jt says as he picks up Ezekiel **

**Yup its good practice you'll be fine just don't cook liberty says remembering the accident that morning.**

**Libby Jt says whining **

**Fine ill take Ezekiel I don't need a baby taking care of a baby, goodbye liberty says kissing Jt goodbye**

**Jt watches liberty back out the drive way and onto the main street**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Ok you guys what do you guys want to do today? Jt says talking to his boys**

**Watch TV James says eyes glued to the TV**

**Com on you guys you do that all week im actually letting you request something lets have a boys day out do guy things Jt says trying to get James and Jacob's attention**

**Can we go to the movies?**

**Ok we can do that Jt says**

**Meanwhile**

**Liberty strolls down the aisle picking out cereal for the boys and accidentally bumps into a cart dropping the box of cereal**

**Liberty bends down picking up the box I'm so sorry when liberty looks up she drops the box again and squeals**

**Oh my gosh TOBY liberty gives Toby a big hug I haven't seen you since graduation liberty says**

**Yea its has been to long im here for the Degrassi reunion this month and im moving back here Toby explains**

**Degrassi reunion? Liberty question**

**Yea didn't you get the invitation in the mail? Toby ask**

**that's JT job, ill check it when I get home, I cant believe it a Degrassi reunion who would've thought, my oldest son goes their liberty says**

**Yea I know right, who's this little fella Toby walks up to Ezekiel **

**This would be Ezekiel he's 1 liberty introduce little Ezekiel **

**Aw he's cute but I better let you get on with your shopping but hey let me write you my information and we could all meet up somewhere Toby says writing down his info and liberty writing down hers **

**When liberty got home she found a note on the counter saying they went to the movies**

**Liberty put sleeping Ezekiel in his crib and went down stairs to get the little brown bag she needed and went to the bathroom she needed to know whether or not she was pregnant **

**After the 2 test being positive liberty through them away in the outside garbage and lock up and took a nap in the living room**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_**With the boys**_

_**Ok you guys we went to the movies, we went shopping we went out to eat now dads tired so were going home Jt yawns and heads to the car**_

_**Ok but I get to wrap moms present James says as he makes his way to the front seat**_

_**Noo I do I want to wrap moms present Jacob whined**_

_**Oldest gets to wraps moms present James smiled teasing his brother**_

_**Well since im the oldest I get to wrap moms present Jt says **_

_**I meant out of us two James pointed between his brother and him **_

_**Oh dad did you know Degrassi having a reunion for graduates in 2007 James said **_

_**Really Jt gives James a side glanced to see if he was serious **_

_**Yea they said it on Friday**_

_**Well that will be interesting Jt says turning into the driveway **_

_**Go unlocked the door Jt said handing the keys to James **_

_**Jt gets sleeping Jacob from the seat and carries him to the couch and lays him down on the love seat**_

_**Jt walks were liberty was laying and kisses her on her forehead and walks up stairs**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Jt knocks on James door hey buddy want to warp Jacobs presents jt asked**

**Yea James says opening his door and following his dad into his parents room**

**But don't give your brother any clue what we got him Jt says before getting the presents out**

**Whoa when did you get all that James pointed to all the presents on the bed**

**When your at school and mom gets them when she here by herself Jt says while getting the wrapping paper**

**You know how to wrap don't you? Jt asked**

**Yea we learned how to in 3rd**** grade James says**

**Dad what do you think about girls James says not looking up**

**Well in what way, friend or girlfriend? Jt ask while cutting the wrapping paper**

**Well girlfriend? James says**

**Well if your asking if you can have one then I wouldn't mind you having one but mom would want me to have that serous talk with you Jt said looking at James**

**What if I told you I did have a girlfriend and I wanted to take her to the movies….. Like tonight? James asked**

**Well me and your mom have to meet her and her parents Jt says wrapping up the last of the presents**

**Parent James says looking up**

**Oh ok so why don't ya start of by telling me her name? Jt says**

**Her name is Alisha and she lives with her mom James smiles at the thought of his first girlfriend**

**What time do you want to leave Jt asked**

**Um ill call to see what time is best for her James says making his way downstairs for the phone**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jt packs the presents downstairs and sets them down under the tree once he was done he sits by his wife

Libs you ok Jt asks

Yea just really tired, oh guess who I bump into today liberty says with exciment

Who?

Well I give you a hint you two were always side by side through out jr high and high school Liberty hinted

Toby ugh Jt says getting up to get a soda

Ugh that's all you have to say ugh liberty says disappointed I thought you would be happy you two are like best friends

Were best friends Lib Jt says drinking the soda

Since when? Liberty question

2 yrs ago Jt says like no problem

Well cant you two just make up and be friends again it's probly just minor jt libery stated

No Toby didn't want a friendship with me anymore jt explain

What do you mean? liberty question

2 yrs ago we got in a little argument and then he got all mad and stop calling or at least get in touch with me Jt said

Well you two will make up because I'm going to invite him to hang with us and the kids next Saturday liberty say as getting up and checking Jacob to see if he was sick liberty notice he's been sleeping for a while

And do what? Jt asked

Fun stuff liberty said as she struggled picking up Jacob he was growing to fast liberty thought

Ok but I don't think it's a good idea Jt say as noticing the struggle she was having jt picked Jacob up for her

Thanks liberty say but I think he wants to be friends with you again cause why would he give me all this info to keep in touch with him

Maybe he was just saying that because he wouldn't fill right leaving without giving some information Jt says taking Jacob to his room

Stop thinking like that ok were all going and plus he's moving back here liberty said when Jt got back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Dad she said 7:30 was a good time movie starts at 8 James says standing in front of his parents**

**Yea that's fine it 5:45 so I want you to be ready at 6:55 jt says as James runs up stairs guessing Alisha was waiting on the line**

**She? liberty said wondering**

**Yea James got his first girlfriend jt says smiling**

**Aww his first girlfriend liberty says cherishing the moment**

**Yup her name is Alisha Jt said filling liberty in all the info**

**Jt and liberty for the rest of the hour was laughing and joking about old times**

**Mom James says rushing down the stairs with a purple striped collar T shirt and black collar T shirt in the other **

**Would it be weird if I match Alisha because she said she was wearing purple and I just so happen to have a purple shirt? James question**

**Um maybe it would kinda cute for your first date liberty says while smiling**

**Dad its not funny I'm freaking out James says looking at his dad**

**Ok, ok go for it and if she doesn't like then next time ya know but I think she'll think its cute too Jt said **

**Ok, mom should I trust dad James says**

**Yea that's pretty much what I said so yea and hurry up she'll be here pretty soon liberty says warning her son**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**So what are we going to do while James is out Jt wonder**_

_**We can all watch a movie or play games I don't know anything fun I guess liberty says**_

_**Mommy where is James going Jacob asked after coming out his room from his late nap**_

_**He's going to the movies with a friend liberty says **_

_**I wanna go Jacob whined **_

_**You just saw a movie already buddy but me your mommy and Ezekiel are going to have a really fun time and we can do whatever you want Jt says while helping Jacob get on the couch **_

_**Then can we play with the playdoh and make castles? Jacob says happily**_

_**Yea and what else can we do so that it involves Ezekiel? Liberty asks because Jacob still not use to sharing parents with a younger sibling **_

_**Umm we can watch a movie he can do that right Jacob says as he looks up at his parents with a smile**_

_**Yes that's a very good idea jt says**_

_**Ok I'm gonna get all my playdoh Jacob says as he runs to his room**_

_**Going liberty corrected and slow down your going to fall liberty warned**_

_**So did you not get much sleep last night? Jt wonder**_

_**I did, I slept like a baby if it weren't for the smell of burnt toast this morning I could've slept through the whole day liberty says**_

_**Yea sorry about that**_

_**Its fine and no wonder why the kids have bad vocabulary they get it from you your always cutting your words short liberty says laughing**_

_**Well its easier to get things out jt says laughing and getting really close to liberty **_

_**face**_

_**Just be quite and kiss me liberty says while connecting her lips with his**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Uhm James cleared his throat as he walk in on his parents playing tonsil hokey **

**Oh James liberty says as she and Jt sat up did you need something **

**James laugh at the sudden behavior Yea so how do I look James asked **

**Aw you look adorable this calls for a Kodak moment liberty squealed as she went to get the camera **

**Dad what if I mess up on the date and she'll never want to talk to me again James says all in one breath**

**Well just don't think everything so negative think positive and if you mess up and if Alisha is as nice and understandable as you says she is then she understand jt says**

**Yea ok ill keep that in mind James says **

**Ok I got the camera liberty says as she turns it on **

**And don't worry I wont be like this on the next date you have but since this is your first lets make he most of it liberty says while snapping a picture of James sitting down**

**Wait I wasn't ready mom James says laughing That wasn't my good side**

**Ok get on your good side and let me take the picture liberty says smiling**

**Ok here we go you can take it now mom James says with a cute little smile**

**Your grandma's are going to love these liberty says **

**Right then Ezekiel lets everyone know he's ready to get up with a loud cry**

**Ill get him James says as he makes he's way up to the baby's room**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Ding-dong both liberty and Jt walk and greet the visitors**

**Hello come in liberty says as she invites Alisha and her mom in**

**Well hello there you must be Alisha mom liberty says shaking her hand Jt follow her gesture **

**Um James will be right down in a minute **

**Jacob came down stairs to see what all the noise was **

**Hi I'm Jacob , Jacob introduce himself**

**Hi oh my gosh your soo cute Alisha said **

**How old are you Alisha asked**

**I'm 4 Jacobs says and holds up 4 fingers**

**James comes down with wide awake Ezekiel**

**Alisha met him half way Hey mister Alisha said**

**Hey missy James says giving her a half hug due to carrying Ezekiel **

**Oh my how many brothers do you have and they are so adorable by the way, cuteness must run in the family I see Alisha says**

**Yup it does doesn't it James says as he laughs and I only have 2 brothers 1 and 4**

**Yea Jacobs so cute he just walks in the room and introduces himself and then gets shy, kids do the cutest things Alisha says**

**Yea he does that a lot I don't think he thinks before he does stuff James says as leading Alisha in the kitchen**

**So does it matter what movie we see James asked**

**No as long as it's not to scary I don't care Alisha says**

**Well if its to scary you can always cuddle up to your man James says while getting a bottle for Ezekiel**

**Yea I'll leave my opions open alisha says while looking out to see if her mom seem pleased and in fact she did**

**The grown ups are getting along really good alisha notice**

**Yea that's definely a good sign james says while setting Ezekiel on the counter to drink the bottle**

**Do you have a lot expectations since you're the oldest alisha question **

**Um not to many but I do like set a good example to my younger bothers get good grades you know simple ones not to many james says**

**Did you ever wanted a sister or just brothers alisha question**

**I really wanted a sister when my mom was pregnant with Ezekiel but she ended up having a boy but he's alright he actually really quite at times, but I wish my mom would have another baby but my dad says we don't have enough room James frowns, but enough questions bout me more about you**

**Do you have any siblings? James asked**

**Nope just me and my mom no one eles alisha says**

**Does it get lonely james asked**

**Yea like since my mom usually out all day or she leaves during dinner time and doesn't get back for hours and im at home by myself but you get use to it alisha says**

**Wow well your always welcome to call me or come over for dinner when your moms not home james says while putting the bottle in the sink and put a napken on his shoulder and burp Ezekiel **

**This we be my 2nd**** least favorite part of feeding you got to burp them james says while Ezekiel lets quite a big one out and laughs at it**

**Well I can guess what your 1****st**** one would be that would be my least favorite to Alisha says**

**Have you ever held a baby before james asked**

**No Alisha says**

**Well lets make this your first james says as handing Ezekiel over to Alisha**

**What if he doesn't like me and starts crying Alisha worried **

**Well ill give you some advice a wise man told me, don't think everything so negative think positive james says giving Ezekiel to Alisha**

**Jt smiled as he over heard his son give his advice to someone eles and called him wise**

**See he likes you james says watching her**

**Yea hes soo adorable his green eyes are so cute to Alisha says**

**Yea we all took the green eyes from our dad**

**Their cute Alisha says handing Ezekiel back to james**

**I think we should go in there we should be leaving in a minute or so Alisha says as james follow**

**Ok kids are you ready alsihas mom says**

**Yea they both said**

**Ok well it was very nice to met you two and james will be home around 9ish Alisha moms says**

**Bye mom bye dad james says after he hand Ezekiel to his dad and then walks out the door**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 13 **

**Jt would you ever considering having more kids liberty says looking down at her lap knowing what he was going to say**

**Liberty we went over this already we don't have enough room if we were to have another baby jt says looking over at liberty **

**I know, I know but Jacob could share the room with James and then the new baby could can share a room with Ezekiel Liberty says hoping it would fly with Jt **

**Liberty we cant ok so lets just leave it alone Jt says **

**Whatever liberty says rolling her eyes and got up to push Jacob on the swings**

**Lib wait! Jt says trying to stop her but she didn't **

**Jt picked up Ezekiel and put him in is lap**

**Hey there Jt says to Ezekiel lets go to the swings jt picks him up and brings him to the swing sets right next to liberty**

**Liberty gave a slight glance at Jt as he pushed Ezekiel **

**No one said a word besides Jacob saying higher,higher **

**Lib how come every time we get to this subject you always get emotional we just cant have another kid plus were not in the position a have another Jt explains**

**Well maybe have you ever thought I wanted a little girl Jt? Liberty knew she was lieing she didn't really care what gender she had**

**Lib im sorry ok but we cant ok Jt felt bad for liberty but he couldn't, money wasn't coming in like it use to anymore**

**Yea liberty says and goes back to pushing Jacob no one talk intill Ezekiel started crying **

**Here ill go change his diaper you can push Jacob liberty says picking up Ezekiel and taking him back to the bench**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Jt would you ever considering having more kids liberty says looking down at her lap knowing what he was going to say**

**Liberty we went over this already we don't have enough room if we were to have another baby jt says looking over at liberty **

**I know, I know but Jacob could share the room with James and then the new baby could can share a room with Ezekiel Liberty says hoping it would fly with Jt **

**Liberty we cant ok so lets just leave it alone Jt says **

**Whatever liberty says rolling her eyes and got up to push Jacob on the swings**

**Lib wait! Jt says trying to stop her but she didn't **

**Jt picked up Ezekiel and put him in is lap**

**Hey there Jt says to Ezekiel lets go to the swings jt picks him up and brings him to the swing sets right next to liberty**

**Liberty gave a slight glance at Jt as he pushed Ezekiel **

**No one said a word besides Jacob saying higher,higher **

**Lib how come every time we get to this subject you always get emotional we just cant have another kid plus were not in the position a have another Jt explains**

**Well maybe have you ever thought I wanted a little girl Jt? Liberty knew she was lieing she didn't really care what gender she had**

**Lib im sorry ok but we cant ok Jt felt bad for liberty but he couldn't, money wasn't coming in like it use to anymore**

**Yea liberty says and goes back to pushing Jacob no one talk intill Ezekiel started crying **

**Here ill go change his diaper you can push Jacob liberty says picking up Ezekiel and taking him back to the bench**


End file.
